1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capturing and image-shake correcting technologies, and particularly to an image stabilizer and an image-shake correcting method.
2. Description of Related Art
Image stabilizers generally include a sensor fixed to a lens and a driving module configured for driving the lens to move to compensate for shaking of a camera during exposure according to signals outputted from the sensor. To ensure sensitivity and accuracy of the sensor, the sensor is typically complicated and of high precision, thus increasing the cost of the image stabilizer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image stabilizer and a related method which can overcome the limitations described.